In The Shadow Of Fear
by NovaIce
Summary: This flash fiction/short story/one shot, call it what you will was a challenge instructed as an enclosed scenario Sam Fisher has always faced alone, but what if another had accompanied him in those days of imprisonment? -Rated Mature- Please note that this one shot isn't perfect. It was just something that could be achievable.
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Trapped in the darkness. The famous Sam Fisher had been captured. Bruised and beaten, this hadn't been the first nor last time he would be captured in-fact. His body had been aimlessly tossed into what he could only identify as a dark, cold and very damp room. Sealed behind a great metal door that slammed shut, Fisher have his battered condition a moment of healing. The stone cold concrete accompanying him.

Giving himself time to recover, Sam took short shallow breaths. Silence had accompany him. His former adrenaline dying down until there was nothing to be heard except his own breathing. Fisher had then became startled with an unknown silhouette shifting in the distant darkness and shadows. Sitting up on his knees, metal chains could be heard scrapping against the ground.

The figure had settled, observing him as much as Fisher had anticipated the voice of his existing cellmate. "It's a pleasure to finally have some company as I sit here in the everlasting abyss. Poetic as that might sound." Sam's new companion had been female. Through her speech, this had arose questions. "You're going to be here for awhile. You might as well make yourself at home." The sound of chains once more. "I've been here for awhile."

"Are you capable of seeing me?" Fisher questioned.

"I can't say how good your eyesight is compared to mine. From my personal experience you'll naturally adjust to this environment, but just enough to where I see shadows. Such as yourself. Time will pass enough that you will start to absorb the shadows around you." There had been no response from Sam as he stared at his companion. No doubt trying to process everything that had taken place. "You have a name, correct? You understand English. Are you an American like me?"

"Why ask these questions? You had been captured like me. Obviously since you're sitting in the same cell as myself." Fisher placing more effort into the current unexpected introduction. "What's your story? How did you end up here?"

"Solo Job. I was sent here on a mission to collect intel. Typical. Quick. Clean. I made a wrong judgement on my part. Ended up being captured. Next thing I know. I'm locked away in this concrete tomb. I've failed what was supposed to be a simple mission."

Fisher upon hearing her explanation gathered to his feet. Striding back towards the sealed metal door- he had knocked. The door vibrated in recoil. Brushing his fingers around the door-frame, Sam wanted confirmation for himself. Searching for a weak spot to work with. There had to be possibilities to escape the sealed room.

Intentionally slamming on the door out of frustration, Fisher had given a short defeated sigh. The sounds of his companion's chains had distracted his thought. "Your attempts are going to be wasted. I've yelled, kicked, screamed and fight to the bone. If you continue making a ruckus. They'll chain you with the pipe I'm currently shackled upon. I greatly suggest you comply and follow their orders."

Sam had rubbed his face and eyes with her explanation. Clearly waking up to his situation. "Stuck in complete darkness without any clear passage of time. I'm surprised you still seem sane. I must be a great advantage over small ramblings of a last mad... woman. What exactly are these guys "demands"?"

"Well. Outside their typical interrogation tactics I recommend building an intolerance. Reserve your strength with those who would otherwise and wanted you killed. Waterboarding techniques so far. Nothing original. They think they're succeeding at mandatory techniques. Breaking into your fragile mindset. I've allowed them to fall for such ruses thus far."

"Thick skin, huh? What branch are you? CIA? Marines?"

"Flattering, but no. I work for the NSA. Well I'm sure former NSA by now. It's hard to say if they've forgotten me by now. Left in the shadow realm it's hard to tell."

"You were trained for these types of operations then. Unlike others, you were quite aware of the oath and of self-sacrifice for your country." Fisher's brash truth came with bitter undertones. "Very well. Now that we have that established. Mind telling me your name?"

"Nice try, smart ass. You are quite aware I questioned you first."

Fisher had shrugged. "All right. Fine. The name's Sam. Sam Fisher."

There had been the scrapping of chains against the concrete once more. "Elena. Elena Knight. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fisher."

"I would say the pleasure is mine, Elena. However, I can only confirm grim plight. I'm incapable of extending such hospitality."

"No offense taken, Mr. Fisher."

"Sam." He had corrected her. "Just call me Sam."

"Do you not prefer formalities?"

"My old boss often refereed me by my last name. Drove me up a wall most times. How I see this circumstance is that we're going to be stuck in this cell for the stasis of time itself. Might as well ditch the formality. It won't be of any use to us being on different pages."

"Point taken Mr. - Sam." Elena had stumbled over her words out of small embarrassment. "I just wish I had better eye sight. I work better placing faces to names. The colors of their eyes. Among other facial features. Alas all I can see is your dark silhouetted shadow across the dark abyss." Reluctantly with the poetic line spoken.

Sam had walked over to Elena's shadow while she conversed. His feet had kicked the small snake like metal chain of her limiting freedom. "How long...?" Sam was going to question only to remember that he had received a partial answer to that question. "They chained you for creating too much noise, right? Shackling you to a rusted metal pipe for attempting an escape?" He had anchored the chains around his hands, applying strength and pull.

At second glace that even as Elena was explaining her situation Sam was already in his own world. Doing room checks and very basic routines in a trapped room. "That's the very reason why I'm shackled to the pipe, Sam. They're not typical guard sentry. They were expecting stealth or infiltrators such as ourselves."

Fisher had continued applying more force. Using his strength's limit to attempt any progress. "If they were expecting us, then I'm sure they trained, but as cliche as everything that has taken place. There is always human error. Faults are always human error. Strike at the right time and their plans crumble." After several struggles with Elena's chain- he gave himself a moment to address the issue.

With a final effort, Fisher positioned his right foot on the pipe, yanking the chain to give way. The brute force didn't even budge the pipe. He became distracted when there had been a soft touch from Elena's right hand on his ankle. "Sam." She whispered. Just enough to have him concentrate on her voice. "Don't you think I've tried that too? The shackles themselves cut pretty deep into my wrists. I'm a prisoner."

Sam relaxed his body and threw her chain out of his grasp. "Can't say it was worth another try. You're more than likely weakening."

Elena had shook her head through his explanation. "If that's the case. Have you received your confirmation bias? You're a man that demands evidence or else you deny the truth, don't you? You don't take others word for it?" Fisher sat next to Elena. "It's my fault. I may have not sounded very convincing. Misleading even."

"Perhaps I could agree with you on the basis of equal remorse. However. From my former experiences from being captured- there's always a way out. They wouldn't have chained you to the pipe if there was an escape route. From my observations, anyway." Sam gave her an acknowledging nod. "There's more than likely a vent we've overlooked or a faulty hinge on a door-frame."

"With the very restricting light that radiates in the room. You're going to need to take my word, Sam. This is slightly bigger than a prison cell. It's a tomb."

"Calling it a concrete tomb is... oddly descriptive of you, Elena."

"Days here are lost to the merger to the another, Sam. The only thing I'm thankful for thus far is that I haven't lost my mind to the abyss."

* * *

"Have you ever been married, Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been married?" Elena questioned more sternly out of curiosity.

"What kind of question is that?" Fisher's voice sounded annoyed at her curiosity. "Out of all the questions you could ask me... you ask if I'm married? Do you find me attractive?"

"I'm just trying to aspire conversation. Give us something to accomplish in the meantime."

Sam had almost completely disregard Elena's effort. "Our main objective, preferably, should be to get out alive." He had been pacing around the small space to occupy his anxiety filled mind. Through his actions he was already conjuring another work around.

Fisher's restlessness made Elena worried. Having already inhabited the space and territory. She knew it would be better for him to conserve his strength and energy. "I had a significant other. My husband. He perished trying to protect me." Sam didn't respond. Elena continued anyway. Speaking into dead air. "I could still remember the bastard who took his life. I had been driven by vengeance. Couldn't sleep. Found out later that he was a national terrorist in our country. My murdering of him resulted my position in the NSA, ironically."

The resume caught Sam's attention. "The guy must have been pretty high profile. My condolences for your loss."

"It's been over a decade since his murder. Never in a million years would I guess I would end up working for National Security."

"Desk job?" Fisher reflected back towards her, having displayed sarcasm and shade.

Elena had given a slight snort. "On second thought. A desk job wouldn't be that terrible. At least I wouldn't be here. I would be eating a decent meal, too." Her humor had apparently fell short with Sam.

Small talk hadn't proved anymore successful results. "If they didn't revoke my trifocal goggles... Either of us wouldn't be here. We're pretty down on our luck. Damn."

Elena accepting defeat, shoveled herself into the nearest corner away from Sam. She wrapped her legs around herself, burying her head into her body. The echoing of Sam's pacing had came to a halt. There had been a part of him that felt discourteous.

Small obligation arose as Sam returned by Elena's side leaning adjacent of the concrete wall. "I..." There had been hesitation in his voice. "I have a daughter."

Elena lifted her head, drifting her attention towards Fisher. "What's her name?"

"Sarah." There was a soft tone of consideration and compassion.

Elena had nudged him. "Like father, like daughter?"

Sam gave a sigh in response. "Sarah knows to a certain extent what my career implies. She had been kidnapped twice before. If you want to be technical."

"What the hell do you mean by "if you want to be technical"?"

"Several of my enemies, even my own colleagues staged one of her own kidnappings for their own nefarious purposes."

"And you still work for them?" Elena's voice changed into doubt. "Are you completely insane?"

Sam's followed reaction was to laugh at her. "Elena. If you're in the business as long as I've been... relations become extremely complicated. It would have to be something to talk about over dinner."

"I would have to take you up on that offer. That would have to be a story I need to hear."

"That sounds like a date to me." Sam had noted.

"Sure it's a date." Elena agreed. Having spoke in complete sarcasm.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Swift disorientation and panic had flooded the room. A group of soldiers had surrounded both Sam and Elena. Having been blinded, Fisher's counteraction was to shield his eyes. The soldiers had divided themselves to conquer their plans. Having been jolted awake- Sam had been pinned to the wall he had leaned against. Though a short struggle, not everything had appeared clear through the settled fog.

"Boss demands the American Woman be interrogated. Assure the other one doesn't escape." The higherup instructed, pointing to unlock Elena's shackles.

Sam wasted no time in using his abilities to disarm the guards who held him hostage. In one swift motion, the nearest soldier locked Fisher's left arm, forcing him to his knees. "You should know better than to meddle in private affairs." The unfortunate duress was hysteria. This must have been routine or Elena knew something of value.

The glance of complete dismay on Elena's face spoke volumes. She had fought her captures. "Consider yourself lucky Mrs. Knight. The Boss has a proposal for your freedom." Elena knew better than to believe such outlandish and false prophecy. This time she didn't scream- her reaction was to chomp down hard on one of the soldier's grip on her. This didn't please her negotiator. "You bitch!" His voice yelped, striking his right back hand across her face.

"Never bite the hand that feeds you." A second soldier taunted, bringing out duct tape to cork her mouth shut. "Know your damn place, child."

"Apply brute force if she continues to demonstrate hostility. Chloroform her. We have no time to waste." Orders had been followed and a white cloth was sealed around her nose, making Elena physically clash until she passed out.

"Knock the other one out." Their leader followed up as Elena had been dragged out of their prison cell. "We don't need him causing us grief."

Two soldiers perform their necessary task- holding Fisher into position as the other slammed the handle of his M4 into Sam's face, causing great pain. Knocking Sam into an unconscious state. Having it be the final memory he could transition before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Waking to a sheering headache, ringing ears, and fogged vision compartmentalized Sam back into his head. Touching his left hand to his face, Fisher felt where they assured damage. Warm blood had dripped from his nose and small cuts on his face. Slowly sitting up right- Sam had enveloped himself through the darkness.

The cold slab of Fisher's reality had been met with his own muffled breathing. "Elena? Are you here?" Sam called out into the echoing abyss. The result was only feeling his own heart sink knowing her captors still kept her company. Shallow breaths had circulated through Fisher's mind. Sam knew he should have done more to protect Elena.

The only hope Elena would return lingered in Sam's mind. No sound of her metal chains and shackles actually gave Sam unease. Fisher knew he had to keep calm. Closing his eyes. There had been no redundant questioning. No annoyance of small talk. For once in Sam Fisher's life he ached to hear her alluring voice.

Leaning against the concrete tomb. Sam only had comfort of darkness around him. As a master with the art of stealth, his goggles would certainly be a godsend. The shadows that swallowed the both of them presented a perfect forte. Thus Sam awaited for Elena's return being quite aware that without his tools of trade- there was nothing that could be done within his own limits.

Fisher transformed the threatening fear of darkness into a meditation session. Frankly recalling his Navy SEAL Training. Before realizing how much time has passed- crowded footsteps of Sam's captors had returned. Screeching of the once sealed metal door reopened. Soldiers having repositioned themselves. This time Sam had been smart. Not moving and allowing them to proceed with their orders.

Overwhelmed through opposition, Sam was already alert. Listening to their native language. "Place her back into the shackles." Their lieutenant had demanded. "No requirement to reapply her duct tape. Her next interrogation session is expected in the next few days. Maybe then she'll submit to her mental insanity."

The soldiers had quickly departed as they had arrived. Giving Sam the advantage to attend to his cellmate. "Elena." He whispered. Seeing her silhouette through the darkness. Vague indication gave Fisher beyond the confirmation that their techniques were brutal. Experience shaping the man. Forging creative ways to acquire their information.

Fisher joined Elena's side. Having brushed her hair out of her eyes. She had flinched through his tender touch. "Relax, Elena. It's me. It's me." With swift action, Sam had torn off the duct tape they clearly reapplied just to muffle her screams. "Did you reveal any crucial information? Did you snap under pressure?"

Sam was no fool when it came down to seeing trauma. Elena had been bludgeoned. She had been crying. Her cold tears wetting his right palm. "I kept- I kept- I kept-" Elena choked on her words. Whimpering as her voice sobbed through the tears.

"You have such a strong exterior. I can't say how long you've been enduring their methods, but no one should have to experience such grave torture." Fisher had explained, cradling her head. "Stay strong, Elena. You know you're stronger than this. The NSA knows you're stronger than this!"

Sitting on his knees, Fisher had comforted Elena the best way he knew how. Having been reminded of Sarah. There had been a soft spot in his otherwise emotional detachment for missions like these. Hearing Elena cry reflected another side to Sam. With her face buried into his neck. He had become her only resource of assuring solace.

Readjusting his position, Fisher brought Elena closer to him. Hushing her so that she could breathe. His fingers gliding through her hair. Grasping her head entirely- he nested Elena's right side of her head unto his chest. "Hush now. Calm. Listen to my heartbeat." Sam's whispering forced Elena to welcome his abrasive nature. "We'll get out of here alive. You have my word, Elena. Save your strength. Don't let their actions drain you. This is what they wanted. You give in now- they win."

Fisher had guided Elena to cradle her body into his without hesitation. The nightmare had only began with them. Sam had an obligation to protect her at any cost. That was in his given nature. Thus making Sam Fisher the sole proprietor for surviving this horror.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

With Elena resting at his side, Fisher had begun pacing the concrete tomb once more. Elena had been in a fitful rest all the while Sam's mind had continued building upon unwanted anxiety. Keeping occupied, he had stretched. Kept himself active. Racing full of thoughts and possibilities. There had to be a chance that his Fourth Echelon Team, Briggs, Grim or even his old friend Victor Coste who ran Paladin Nine were organizing a sure plan of an ambush.

There certainly wouldn't be any stress on their end. They were professionals. Just like Sam. Surely it wouldn't be much longer before his team would calculate a tactic against Fisher's Captors. Their talents and capabilities weren't exactly up to par with Sam, but they were talented enough to handle this extremely dire situation.

"How long until then?" Sam questioned to himself. It was unlikely that they would crash in with guns blazing. That clear assumption was more so on Victor's shoulder. Knowing how goal oriented Vic was with Sam- there was reason he had been an unofficial brother of sorts. Victor certainly would just blow up the building with C4 if the mission required such dynamic.

That was certainly satisfied Sam's thought pattern. Knowing his friends wouldn't allow him to rot in a place like this. All Elena and Sam had to be was patient. Overall a difficult task being caged in like a tiger circling its prey. Fourth Echelon was a reliable team. If Victor wasn't going to raise hell- Fisher was certain that Briggs would. Witnessing Briggs last successful rescue mission had convinced him even further.

Taking a moment of peace, Sam had return to Elena's side. The sounds of her chains rustling had her crawl to him. Resting her head in his lap, Sam had eased his right arm around her body. Subconsciously rubbing her back relaxed tension. No conversation carried between them in that moment. Proving that sometimes being in the presence of others spoke louder than words.

* * *

"My mission was to assassinate the bastard who holds us as prisoners. The man who continues to interrogate me... He has no idea that the more he speaks... the more weaknesses he exposes himself." Elena confessed.

"After the same goal, huh? Should have found out sooner. We would have made one hell of a team. Could have eliminated him successfully." Fisher had light heartedly jokes. "Better yet. Maybe you could have been the target I was supposed to rescue in the first place. None of this would have taken place."

"Even if those odds were against us, Sam? Don't you think we would end up in the same space? Wouldn't we be captured knowing their operatives."

"I think we would make a pretty badass team."

"Honestly, Sam? I would have been cranky the whole time."

"Honesty is the best policy. Truth be told: I would have revolted at the idea of teaming up with someone like you."

Elena gave a small snicker. "Brutally honest, huh? I love a brutally honest man."

Their conversation had evolved into playful banter. "It's not often I receive such an unusual complement like that."

Elena gave a smile, dropping her head on Sam's right shoulder. "Are you married, Sam?" The question had resurfaced. Something that Fisher acknowledged would become unavoidable. "You owe me an answer for the first time I asked you such."

"Divorced."

"My condolences."

Sam shook and dropped his head slightly. "Actually... no. The entire situation between Regan and myself was more than a stormy affair. There wasn't enough time. Things had escalated. Not enough space to repair things. If I had one wish: I wish that I could have handled things better. Then we wouldn't have gotten a divorce."

Elena had nuzzled her nose against his neck. Not knowing the words to respond with. She could hear the pain and grief in his voice. "Some people aren't meant to be. Even if we think we found our soulmate. Are both of you still on good terms?"

"I had accompanied her during her last few months before her death." This brought attention and shock to Elena's raw emotion. "Regan passed away from ovarian cancer and I ended up getting custody of my daughter Sarah."

Taking time to process Sam's story, Elena shifted Sam's head in her direction. "Sam. Listen to me. Don't be so hard on yourself. None of us should regret the past. We must learn from it so that we can forge a better generation. Make them understand where they could improve from our mistakes."

"Thank you, Elena. I appreciate your insight. Those who have been graced by your presence must accommodate great knowledge. Especially someone of your age."

Elena had turned her face away from his. "Nice try, Sammy Boy. How old do you suppose I am?"

That was an easy one for Fisher. "Half my age. I can tell by your voice alone."

"You can tell by just my voice? Impressive. All right. I'll let that one slide seeing I'm within your assumed age range. Give or take a few digits. You're definitely more of a gentleman than the morons who aimlessly use pickup lines at what many would consider a "typical bar scene"."

"Have you ever made effort back into dating anyone after you lost your own husband?" Shots had been fired. Something Elena had clearly not anticipated.

"How about we play a game of spin the bottle or a not so innocent of truth or dare?"

"Aren't we both a little too old to be in grade school?" Sam's smartass attitude Elena clearly adjust with was thrown back in her oversight.

Delight had blanketed them both. They felt closer than ever since getting to know one another without much else to occupy them. Turning once more in Sam's direction, Elena had kissed his forehead. "You're too sweet."

* * *

Hours had passed. Their captors had fed them on schedule. Though they had ate, Elena's stomach had still growled. Their meals wouldn't sustain with the smaller portions of hard biscuits that went stale. Sam having faith in his team acknowledged that his focus was primarily on keeping both himself and Elena alive.

Though not enough variety to offer, Sam had kicked whatever leftovers saved generously by him towards Elena. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

Elena didn't reach for it at first. Her eyes questioning Sam's motives. Had he found a passage of escape she wasn't are about? "Are you sure? It's important you eat-"

"Don't stress over the small things, Elena. I'll take care of everything." Fisher sounded more confident than moments prior.

"Thank you, Sam." Elena spoke with gratitude. Through connecting with Sam- he had nodded. Maybe Elena was overthinking things. Perhaps Fisher was just being generous. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he wanted to make a message out of that small gesture, but placed no more thought into his actions.

Elena salvaged what she could from Sam's leftovers all the while observing Sam's next action. FIsher had made his rounds once more around the room. Finding any creases or openings. Scoping out for any weak spots he might have missed the first time around. "Are you still not convinced that there's no way out?"

There had been elaborated sigh from Sam. He had been snub through Elena's tone. "You- my dear- sound painfully and awfully pessimistic."

One more step and Elena was sure Sam would have placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, Sam. Forgive me, Sam. My greatest fear is being forgotten. I'm only human. It's hard to stay optimistic in a hell hole like this one."

Fisher had let his guard down after hearing her statement. "Fair enough. I can't say I would be in a positive mood. I would be very much bitter and fed up."

Through awkward silence, Elena ate Sam's morsel of food. Adding nothing of importance to their conversation.

"If I had access to C4. This whole scenario would be entirely different matter." Sam coxed Elena into a conversation after sweeping the room.

"If your fantasy were true. Then we would have escaped ages ago."

"And I would have fed you a decent meal."

"I'm beyond grateful for your portion of your meal, Sam." Elena extended her courtesy towards Sam. Knowing she had been pessimistic, she could identify that Sam wasn't himself. "Hey... Are you doing okay?" Her question fell on deaf ears. That didn't stop her from making sure her companion was all right. "We have each other to depend on. Remember that."

"I'm more adapted to Solo Missions, darling. It's my fault. When I reach a certain mindset or mode- I don't expect anyone but myself to operate under stealth infiltration." Sam did all he could to explain his concerns. With Elena, perhaps they had more in common than at first glance of a book's cover.

"Care to share your thoughts in the distant world that is your mind, Sam?" By now he had felt a hand reaching for his. Elena had been outstretching all she could with the limits of her shackles. "Allow me into your thoughts. Don't be so defensive. Synchronize with me. That's all I'm asking of you."

Fisher had pushed Elena's body back so that her metal chains weren't choking her. He allowed himself inside her space. "Within my own parameters of madness. Having you is both comforting and stressful weight on my brain. I'm not just responsible for myself on this mission anymore. I'm responsible for you as well. You die. I'll feel like I failed my mission." He had gripped Elena's hand tightly within his own. "You should have the freedom to go home alive just as much as myself. No excuses."

"Oh Sam. You know your mission objectives. If you met my corpse you would have still went about your mission not knowing a dying soul such as myself. If something were to happen. It would still be top priority of survival to escape. Previous efforts of soldiers who sacrifice themselves in wars or missions should never be in vain. Your mission objective doesn't change if either of us die on the battlefield."

The reality of Elena's harsh speech had sent Sam crashing back down to earth. She had been self reflecting for quite some time. At least that's what Fisher could understand at this moment. There had been grand concerns with her tone of voice. "Wait just a goddamn minute! Are you suggesting that I should only save myself?!" He had gripped Elena's shoulders slightly shaking her to wake up from the dangerous claims she tread.

Sam's question towards Elena had shook her to the core. She had accepted her fate. If she were to die and it would be the mere end of her very existence. There wasn't a generated response for his upbringing. The sounds of chains- the grip of her right hand on Sam's right wrist. Fisher had decoded her like an open book.

Pushing herself away, Elena strided back over to where the rusted pipe assured of her destiny. She was convinced her path was set in stone. Fisher understood her mindset, but not dangerous. She was alone up until these recent days. "Elena. We're getting out of here alive. I'm not taking back my word because you've lost sight of the future." Sam followed her, knelt down and cupped her face in his right hand while his left hand settled on her right shoulder. "I promised you that we'd see the light of day. No matter what obstacles we might face."


	4. Day 6

**Day 6**

The following days had merged into one another. Time and the stasis therefore appeared to cease entirely. The drone of routine. Both Fisher and Elena had kept at each other's side. Growing closer through touch and talk. Whatever other plans their captors had eluded them. Interrogations hadn't last. With Elena's state of mind and dangerous tendencies, Sam had convinced himself that she still had a fighting spirit. The sheer willpower to live was still inside her somewhere.

Soldiers were chosen for their prior experience when it came down to CIA or NSA Training. Even with his observation- Elena's once tough exterior had been cracking. Hours turning into days and now almost a week besides themselves to converse about. There had been plenty of time between them. Sharing experiences, stories, insights and meals. Their circumstances had to change soon.

Yet today had seem different. There had been a drastic change in Elena's outward attitude. Shearing dread had crept upon her fragile mind. She finally had started reaching her limit. There was utter rage as she forcefully pulled and prodded away at the chains that bore her. Fisher having recalled her grim circumstances halted her progress with what he could sight as a form of self mutilation.

Sam had blockaded her self destructive pattern. "Breaking your bones won't do you any good here, Elena. You're only hurting yourself without seeing the bigger picture or reason-" She continued to throw a few more punches. "Give up, Elena. Enough. Your rage won't do us any good." Through heavy tears, Sam collapsed with Elena weeping in his arms.

Having the greater need to quiet the surface tension. Fragile execution had them at each other's mercy. "Hush, love. Remember their resolve with you. Don't give them any reason or ideas to make it worse."

Elena knew that Sam was right. Having dropped her attempts to a grinding halt. Self defeat was a terrible sight to gain witness. Turning herself to bury in his comfort eased her troubling grief. Blanketed in silence, Sam continued to cradle Elena's body. "You promised you would keep your word, right? That we would get out alive?" Her voice whispering through Fisher's left ear. "I'm sorry for expressing my doubt before. I didn't want you to think I wasn't worth saving if something were to take place."

"Even if it resulted in you becoming a hindrance. I will bring you back home." Sam assured his confidence, projecting hope onto her. Wiping a few tears, he had gifted affection towards her. Kissing her on the forehead and wiping her newly forming tears. "You need to be strong." Sam whispered as she relished in his body heat through the palms of his hands.

Out of short notice, Elena had nuzzled Sam. Caressing his neck. Her lips having kissed his supple skin. "I don't want to place myself in a firm belief that I'm going to die in this nightmare. I'm terrified they might to something horrendous. Without you. I simply don't know if I would have the willpower to consider my own survival. Thank you."

Elena's touch had Sam shiver. Her soft touch had been welcoming, but not one either of them should have been concentrating at the moment. The both of them had starved for attention. Having been involuntarily exposed to imprisonment and locked away inside a room together- everything leading up to this moment was bound to happen eventually.

Fisher knew he could benefit from Elena in several different ways having gotten to know her over the days passed. Yet Sam knew the setting wasn't right. He extended the courtesy as he returned a small kiss on her neck. "What if the guards return? We shouldn't be causing more trouble than we can handle."

Elena's response was convincing. "Live in the moment, Fisher. No one can say if we'll see tomorrow. I need a distraction. You need a distraction. If you recall science- endorphins relax the mind and will keep us focused, maybe even calm until reinforcements arrive. We're helping each other. As we should, right? Forget the world exists for just a little while."

Sam felt unsure if he would be completely willing to let his guard down. The scenario could expose both of their weaknesses. A greater sin than what Elena commenced. With a deep breath, Fisher kept rational. Having felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins thus allowing Elena to continue with her affection.

Having stopped her nuzzling, Sam had brought Elena's shadow into view. "Every inch of my desire will regret this. What would take place if the guards would return? What if this was a part of their plan since the beginning? Leaving us desperately vulnerable?"

"I say we might as well enjoy it. What disadvantages do we have other than passing the time we're pretty sure by now is practically nonexistent?" Elena's lust had reached its peak. "Besides Sam. I would rather have pleasant memories with you and those who might continue abusing their power against me."

Giving into his baser urges he had caressed Elena's face, bringing her into view. He wanted to stare into her eyes. The passion she craved for him. Glossing her bottom lip with his right hand's thumb, Sam had made his move- kissing her on the lips. Connecting his emotions that otherwise had remained dormant.

* * *

For the first time in recent days Sam and Elena had a much needed night of tranquility. Not through full commitment, but just enough to wash away the consent onset of anxiety. Perhaps in Sam's mind, it had been a tease. Yet all of which mattered not. Fisher had nested himself with Elena resting quietly in his arms. Allowing recovery and sincerity. Growing physically closer and dependent on one another.

Good things were not to last as predicted by a distraught Elena. Their given moment of tranquility lost. Another source of blinding white light of dread flooded their prison cell. The soldiers barging in- ripping Elena from Sam's side. Kidnapping Fisher's sense of comfort. Her shackles had unlocked all the while others proceeded with routine of pinning Sam against the damp concrete wall behind him.

Absolute terror had escalated. Elena's screams could be heard and witnessed as she struggled to escape their grasp. Even with her stored strength Sam advised- Elena had proved no match over their superiority. "Sam!" Her voice called out from her adrenalized terror. "Sam! Please! Don't let them! Sam!" Had been thought to leave Fisher's blood boiling as the soldiers blockaded his passageway to her.

Rage gripped Sam, interlocking the closest soldier into his sight. "Listen to me and listen well you asshole. Harm her and you best pray to your God I won't find you."

The soldier had gasped for air, having the incentive to taunt Sam. "Pray to God- what exactly? That you'll succeed with a vengeance? That woman is the prime example why you still breathe, American! Choose your next actions carefully!" There had been a painful, but very reassuring laugh. "Do you know anything about your cellmate? Have you any clue to her importance?"

Without vital information they eluded to have- Sam had released his grip around the soldier's neck. Having greatly considered the threat over their lives and promised he made her. "Maybe some time in solitary confinement should help reconsider your more aggressive behaviors towards us? For the sake of your companion."

"Empty threats. All bark and no bite towards me. Do you have any idea who the hell I am?"

"Of course we do, Mr. Fisher." Would be their final exchange as the metal door to his cell had been slammed and sealed shut.

With what remained of pent up rage- Sam continuously slugged his fists into the door. Having left a small dent. Through a low growl, Fisher had let out grand frustration. "Elena! Wait for me! Do you still hear me? I'll rescue you! I promise!" Adrenaline making his blood continue to boil. Several more poundings against the door later and all Fisher was left with were bloodied knuckles.

"This ain't over yet! Do you hear me? Not by a long shot, assholes!" Sam had slumped back to the cold ground beneath his feet. "After all. I gave you my word." He reminded himself as his voice strained, echoing through the dark abyss.


	5. Day 8

**Day 8**

Having been unwillingly abandoned left Sam to his workout routine to help pass the time. Hovering over the shackles that had been left behind and saving portions of his meal in preparation for her return. Every hour that passed in confinement added to Fisher's restlessness. He had become more than eager to await her return.

Except this time: She didn't.

The hatred Sam had for his captors grew. Every hour that passed gave Fisher the opportunity to keep in shape knowing they would make him their next target. His primary objective didn't weaver. He would rescue Elena and they would make a daring escape alive. During the night, Sam had returned to Elena had been restrained. Reminding himself of the promise and optimism she lacked.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." His empty ramblings drifting in dead air.

With a tired sigh, Sam meditated into his half alert state should the guards return.

* * *

Fisher had been jostled awake. The sound of echoing footsteps had Sam leap to his feet- dashing to the other end of the room. There had been a loud familiar slam upon his door opening with the flood of blinding light and a silhouette. The various sounds emulated gave Sam the advantage, locking the figure's right arm behind his back, disarming him.

Having the handgun pointed straight at what Fisher assumed to be his captor. His eyes took sometime to adjust with Sam's shock. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins- he finally gathered his voice to speak. "Victor! Good God! What the hell took you so long?!" Fisher had been washed over with relief. Help had arrived.

Petrified as if Sam had been a deer in the headlights, Victor gifted a hearty laugh. "Sam you stubborn bastard. I knew you had to still be breathing. When Fourth Echelon called Paladin Nine they had been completely convinced you had perished."

"God damn it, Victor! What the hell took you guys so damn long?"

"Relax, Sam. You know the procedure. Rules and regulations always come into play before our lives. According to our government anyway."

Elena. Sam hadn't forgotten about her. "Thanks Vic, I owe you one, but there is another I need to make a priority."

"We're supposed to sit tight while the others sweep the mansion, Fisher!"

"I've been patient long enough, Vic. Elena needs me!"

"Elena- who?" Victor felt there had been details left out.

Fisher had pushed Victor aside, dashing through the enclosed corridors and escalating stairs. Scoping the mansion, he proudly joined other soldiers who were just was eager as Victor to greet him. A few to go as far as to salute Fisher. Sweeping rooms, Sam had reached the second floor of the estate.

It had taken a minute for Victor to join Fisher's side. "Sam! Answer my question! Who the hell is Elena?"

"Not now, Vic. Later, okay? I need to make sure she's still alive!" Victor had acknowledged by now that his questions wouldn't solve Fisher's immediate mindset.

Fisher hadn't bothered with typical sweeping methods, crashing, breaking and dislodging any doors in his way. Making his way to the Boss's Master Bedroom. "Looks like they already took care of matters here, Sam-"

The given circumstance wasn't convincing enough for Sam. First scoping the walk in closet then focusing to where the Master Bathroom was located. The door had been locked from the inside. Fisher had shot the lock opening the door from the inside. "Then why keep this door locked, Victor? Sloppy job."

On the inside, Sam's right hand had located a light switch through the darkness. A shadowed silhouette revealed herself. Dirty light brown hair. Fisher recognized the figure ahead of him. It must have been her. Rushing to her side, Sam had observed the cruel state she had been left in. Handcuffed to the bathroom furnace. Bludgeoned. Bruised and even burned.

Her eyes had been covered by a makeshift cloth. More likely a bandana. Fisher had untied the cloth, cupping Elena's face in her hands. "Elena..." Sam whispered in her ear. "Hey..."

Elena's reaction was appropriate. She reacted as if though she hadn't seen the light in days, but wept with tears of joy hearing Fisher's voice to comfort her. Elena's blue eyes gazed into Sam's very soul. As if they had met for the first time. She greeted Sam with a warm, enduring smile. "Hello Sam Fisher, it's nice to finally meet you."

In which Sam had welcomed her smile, reciprocating a moment neither of them would soon forget. Placing both their minds into a state of bliss and ease.

_**END**_


End file.
